


Heart Transplant

by EverStarcatcher



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Friendship, Gore, OC, One-Shot, Other, Self-Sacrifice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 03:32:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18652030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EverStarcatcher/pseuds/EverStarcatcher
Summary: Title says it all, though not really. Long story short: Pennywise actually cares about someone enough that It literally gives them It's heart in a most dire time. (Check the author's note at the beginning for the long version of this story).





	Heart Transplant

**Author's Note:**

> The main concept is that a little girl, Sammy, is a creation of the government. She has the ability to regenerate nearly everything in her body so long as she has her heart. Over and over, she's been "tested" to see the limits of her regenerative abilities. Ie, tortured. She eventually escapes, and, after having a vision of the eldritch monster helping her (Maturin being the most likely culprit), seeks Pennywise out. Pennywise lives for fear. It WANTS to be feared. It can only eat someone when they're afraid of him (based on movie rules). Sammy, however, actually looks to Pennywise with hope upon first seeing It. She views Penny as her salvation and believes that It can save her from her crappy situation. Pennywise is frustrated by Sammy’s lack of fear regarding It but is too stubborn to leave or just kill Sammy out of spite. It keeps her around because it wants to figure her out, and she hangs around the creature because she seeks out protection from the government. They keep tracking her down and slicing bits and pieces off of her before she can escape. Pennywise at first protects her because it doesn't like seeing "lowly" humans interfere with its potential meal. As they stick together, however, It slowly realizes that It has begun to genuinely care about her as It experiences her kindness and good will.  
> This next scene that I have written out is the most dramatic moment:The government somehow tracks her down when she's apart from Pennywise and successfully takes her heart. It is distraught and doesn't know what to do...until It realizes that It can share Its heart with her.

“No…” It whispered, frozen to the spot. Emotions, bright and painful, rocked Its core as it took in the horrific sight.

The bastards had taken Sam’s heart.

It stuttered, Its deadlights flickering unstably within as Its humanoid form collapsed to its knees. Fear and rage were not new to It, It had felt and dealt with such unpleasant emotions before in some capacity. As Its gaze lingered on the gaping hole torn through her chest, however, It was suddenly overwhelmed with a strange new horrid emotion: _Despair_. Never before had such intense pulsing anguish claimed Its heart than in this moment.  

_“So long as I have my heart, I can regenerate from nearly any wound.”_

They’d torn straight through her chest, leaving an unnaturally perfect cookie cutter circle slicing through muscle, bone, and flesh. The bloodsoaked tile floor was visible at the bottom, though it was rapidly filling from Sam’s weeping wound.

Its trembling fingers traipsed along Sam’s ragged flesh, Its vision growing strangely blurry as Sam whimpered in agony. She sounded so pathetic, so tepid. It was torturous to hear. Had she been a normal human, she surely would have succumbed to her wounds by now. Thanks to her regenerative abilities, however, her death would be agonizingly prolonged.

It was oblivious to the tears forming in Its eyes as It’s gaze fixated on the wound. Its teeth grit, a ripple of fury coloring Its vision red as It realized the injustice of it all.

_This isn’t fair. Sam didn’t deserve this. She was Its. She’d believed that It could protect her from her own miserable kin. It had failed. HOW, how could It have failed!?_

Its darkening thoughts were interrupted as Sam suddenly let out a guttural wheeze, her wearied eyes sliding to meet Its as she choked out a few sentences. They were barely intelligible through the blood and spit, but It understood them well enough.

“D-don’t cry, Penny. If...if you couldn’t stop them, t-then this was j-just inevitable. It was my f-fault for dragging you into all of this. I should’ve...should’ve…known...” She trailed off as she was wracked with a rattling death cough.

It flinched at her words, her feeble rationalizations a knife to the heart. Even to the end, even when It had failed her, Sam treated It with kindness. Its face fell as It at last surrendered to impulse, grasping her shoulders and leaning down mere inches away from her face. Its voice was a desperate raspy whisper.

“No. No Sam, you’re not going to die here. Not while I’m here. I’m going to save you, do you understand? I...I’m going to…” Its expression faltered as It rapidly attempted to think of a way to salvage the situation. For once in Its life, It found Itself coveting Maturin’s power. What could It do? It was the embodiment of Destruction, not Creation. It could not imbue her with new life. Nor could It create a new heart for her. There wasn’t any time to track down the original organ, either. So how, HOW could it save her? The longer It sat here pondering, the closer she was to death’s door!

It was just about ready to scream in frustration when It was struck with a sudden moment of clarity: It could not give...but surely It could _share_. The idea was borne of pure madness, a special kind of insanity arising only from a situation as dire as this. Its grip upon her shoulders gently released as It became incredibly aware of the steady pounding in Its own chest.

While Its truest existence was an invulnerable lawless entity of the Macroverse, here on Earth it obeyed the laws of physicality. Its anatomy reflected the creatures of the Earth; Its deadlights encased within a shell of organic material. In Its current humanoid form, a human-shaped heart was pulsating with Its blackened alien blood. If It desired enough - believed enough - It could share Its heart with her.

It anxiously bit Its lip. There was no doubt that the act would be agonizing, a pain greater than It had ever previously known. It might even _die_ if It failed to perform the procedure correctly. As Sam’s weakening gasps registered in Its ears, however, It understood that It didn’t have much time to dwell on what It was about to do.

Its final deliberation took all of a millisecond. It would save her. Not because she’d expected It to, but because It wanted her to live.

Sighing softly, It sat up straight. A smile of almost serenity crossed Its painted lips as It placed a trembling hand over Its chest, gloved fingers poised to dig. Its eyes pierced her own dulling orbs as It tentatively whispered, “I’m going to give you m-my heart. S-so don’t die on me just yet, ok kid?”

Sam didn’t acknowledge that she had heard It, her consciousness finally beginning to ebb as the blackness seeped into her vision. Perhaps that was for the best.

Steeling Itself, It began, stifling a screech of agony with one hand as Its fingertips lengthened into dagger-like claws that dug deep into Its chest. Already, Its blood began to flow, dark rivulets of oily ichor flowing around Its fingertips towards the ceiling. The pain was unbearable, made even worse by the knowledge that It was willfully doing this to Itself. Disbelief intertwined amidst the white hot waves of excruciation. It was mutilating Itself; reaching deeper and deeper into Its own chest cavity with fingers that clawed at bone and tore muscle. And all for what? A mortal child?

Its wretched gaze fell upon the child dying before It. Sam’s expression was just as miserable, her features pale as she lay dying in a spreading pool of blood. One pale hand still feebly clutched at the gaping hole gouged through her chest, her lips bubbling with rapidly coagulating blood.

_Yes for her. She’s nearly gone, I have to hurry._

Tears of exertion and misery blazed in Its eyes as It forced Its hand deeper, choked sobs emanating deep within Its throat. It feared that It would soon pass out, Its mind delirious from the pain as It wantonly pushed organs aside in Its quest to reach the heart. It was nearly there, It could feel it. The strained palpitations of Its heart thudded both in Its ears and at Its fingertips.  Just a few more inches and his fingers would grasp the throbbing organ.

_Do it for Sam. Do it for Sam. Do it for Sam. Do it for Sam. Do it for Sam. Do it for-_

It was nearly blinded by the rising stream of Its own lifeblood as Its fingers at last closed around the vital organ. It did not feel the least bit satisfied with the milestone. For a moment, It rested, drawing in several labored breaths as It readied Itself for the final stretch. Grimacing, it reached out with one hand and pulled Sam closer, deaf to her weak cries of pain. Her blood intermixed with Its own, black and red drenching them both as It pressed her limp form against Its chest. Her skin was ice cold in contrast to Its own feverish flesh. She had seconds left.

With a final raw inhuman cry, It pulled, tearing Its heart free from Its chest. For a moment, It caught a glimpse of the pulsating organ in Its hand, wreathed in floating ichor and connected still by a tangle of aortas and vena cavas. It would need to connect a few of those with her own. Squinting - Its free hand trembling like an elder with Parkinson’s - It reached into the perfect hole of her chest. Sam hardly resisted, her head lolling to one side as It fished for her veins.

The entire procedure took all of 3 seconds. It severed a few of Its own veins in the first second. It connected Its veins with Sam’s in the second second. It placed Its heart into her chest in the third second. After which, It immediately collapsed sideways, pulling Sam down with It.  

For a moment, nothing appeared to happen. As the milliseconds dragged on into seconds, however...It began to feel something shift.

It could _feel_ her cells responding to Its heart, to Its blood. Rapidly, Sam’s severed veins began adhering to Its own flesh, sealing the gaps. Its heart stuttered for a moment - unsure of how to handle such rapid changes - before Sam’s regenerative blood encouraged it to beat again; this time for them both. Her cells were processing Its lifeblood, their cellular structure adapting to accommodate the foreign DNA.

Its orange irises dimmed with relief. Finally, It could relax. Or relax as best as someone who’s heart was currently outside their chest could, anyways. Indeed, as the adrenaline faded, a deep pulsing pain crept throughout Its extremities. As the remnants of Sam’s blood flowed through Its own veins, however, the pain abated.

Wearied surprise flickered across Its face as It both felt and watched their bloodflows simultaneously stem. Unseen, It sensed ruptured organs and muscle returning to working order as well.

Sam began to stir. Moaning in pain, her pupils shrank as she instinctively clutched at her chest. Exhaustedly, she looked at the blackened veins connecting the two of them before following them to Pennywise's (now bloodless) gaping chest hole. Her pain morphed into disbelief as she processed what It had just done.

Smiling weakly, It nodded in response to her unspoken question. It knew that humans had their concept of morality, but never before had It felt that It’s actions could be classified under such labels as “good” or “evil”. It knew that It had done right by Sam. What's more, there existed an innate sense of approval. From where, It could only speculate. It did not suspect Maturin (the old turtle hardly cared about much of anything) but instead a higher power. One that It was too tired to currently worry about.

Rather, in that moment - through blood, agony, and healing - the two became one.

Never would It have imagined to be so content to have human blood in Its veins. Then again, It never would have fathomed giving It’s literal heart to a human child, either. Since the dawn of time, It had considered humankind and their spawn little more than food (particularly the children). Now, It had never felt more at kin with a human child. Sam’s pain, her constant suffering; It understood such things intimately and empathized deeply.

Sam watched It intently, shaking her head in disbelief as Its bloodstained glove gently brushed a wet clump of hair from her face.

“P-Penny...you...you gave me your heart? W-why? Why would you risk so much for me? You, an eternal _eldritch creature_ from another universe?”

It laughed hoarsely at her words. The pain was receding now, a wave of exhaustion taking its place.

“Don't look so surprised. You're under my charge. I'd never be able to live it down if I lost you to a bunch of pitiful humans, now would I?”

Sam's expression soured, the girl scoffing as she slowly sat up. She moved carefully so as to not disturb their connection.

“C'mon Penny. Don't brush this off. You and I both know that pride is one of the _last_ things motivating you to go _this_ far to protect me.”

It scowled unconvincingly.

“Well, that's the only answer you're going to get for now. So how about you just keep that regenerative blood of yours a’ pumping through me for now, capiche? We still need to get those bastards that took your heart.”

Sam stared at It for a long moment before acquiescing with a sigh. Still moving gingerly, she wrapped It into a brief hug.

“Thank you.” She whispered into Its ear. Her eyes were fierce as she pulled back. “So what’s the plan, Pen? We can't exactly face them head on when we're both still _attached_ like this.”

It was quiet for a moment, Its expression gentle at her embrace before her question sent a nasty sneer across Its crimson lips.

“We'll think of something, Sam, m’dear. I just know it.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you've stuck with me long enough to get to this point, then I must commend you. I know that this is a really weird concept, but it's been in my mind for a good while and I finally just wanted to get this off my chest. I may or may not expand on the actual relationship between the two in another fiction. Or I may just go ahead and use this concept for a completely original story. Either way, I hope you enjoyed reading my madness. Toodles~!


End file.
